


Family Time

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Mary weighs in on Oliver and Felicity's relationship and the three spend some quality time together.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to continue! So I turned this into my first ever series! Hope you enjoy and yes there is more to come!
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

  
He heard the soft footsteps before he saw the little girl in her bunny slippers with tousled bed hair enter his room.

 

“What are you doing up, Mary? Did you have a bad dream?”

 

Mary shook her head. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“It’s long past your bedtime. What did you need?”

 

“Did she like the flowers?”

 

“Why yes, she did. I had a very nice time on my date.”

 

“Did Ms. Smoak have a nice time on your date too? Were you nice to her?”

 

“Ms. Smoak?” Oliver walked over closer to Mary and crouched down to her height. “Who told you my date was with Ms. Smoak.”

 

“You just did. But who else would it be? You only have heart eyes for Ms. Smoak.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “You are too smart for your own good, Mary. Yes, I was out with Ms. Smoak and I think she had a good time. Well, she told me she did. In fact, she has agreed to come with us to the aquarium tomorrow. Would you be okay with that?”

 

“I think that sounds splendid.”

 

“Splendid, hey? Where did you hear that word?”

 

“Nanny Queen and I watched one of her movies and the lady said the dresses were splendid. And I thought the dresses were wonderful.” Mary suddenly looked worried. “Splendid is good, right?”

 

“Yes, my darling girl splendid is good.” Oliver scooped Mary up in his arms and began walking down the hallway to her bedroom. “How about you get a good night’s sleep so you aren’t too tired to go to the aquarium with Ms. Smoak and me tomorrow.”

 

Oliver put her in bed, took off her slippers and pulled up the blankets. “I won’t be too tired Daddy.” She said sleepily.

 

“Well, that’s good. Sleep tight, I’ll see you in the morning.” He kissed her on the cheek and turned off the overhead light, leaving just the nightlight on. He could already see she had drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

The next day, Felicity met Oliver and Mary at the aquarium entrance. “So nice to see you again Mary, I hope you are having a good summer vacation.”

 

Mary nodded and shyly, turned her face to hide in her father’s jean covered leg.

 

Oliver looked at Felicity, “can you give us a moment?”

 

“Sure, I’m just going to run to the ladies room before we go in.”

 

Oliver watched Felicity walk away and then crouched down next to Mary. “Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you said you wanted Felicity to come to the aquarium with us? Now you are all shy. Remember, you can tell me anything.”

 

Mary rubbed her eyes. “I want Ms. Smoak to like us and I don’t want to do bad.”

 

“To do bad? Mary, you would never do bad. Plus, Ms. Smoak already likes you. Why do you think she agreed to come today? I think she missed you being in her class. So you don’t have to worry. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” She nodded but still looked concerned.

 

“Everything okay?” Felicity approached them cautiously as she came back from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah everything's okay now, why don’t we get our tickets, then Mary can show us the very best of the aquarium. I don’t know if you know this Ms. Smoak but Mary is a big fan of the aquarium.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really and I think she likes the eels best” Oliver winked at Felicity.

 

“Noooo the eels are slimy and gross Ms. Smoak. I like the sharks and the pretty fishes and the jellyfish and the stingrays and the octopus! Ms. Smoak, you have to see the octopus!”

 

“Well, if you insist.” Felicity was glad to see Mary relaxing. Although, she couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong earlier. She hoped Oliver would fill her in later.

 

*****

 

It seemed Mary forgot all about her shyness in no time. In fact, she even took Ms. Smoak’s hand to lead her to the most exciting parts, like the sharks, which even swam above their heads in places.

 

“Are you scared Ms. Smoak? It’s okay if you are. When I’m scared, Daddy gives me a hug. I’m sure if you are scared he might do that for you.” Mary looked up at her father who saw right through her and her matchmaking scheme. “Daddy, you might need to hug Ms. Smoak I think she’s scared of the sharks.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, are you afraid of the sharks?”

 

“Maybe a little,” She didn’t want to disappoint Mary. “Maybe, if you held my hand for a minute it would help.”

 

“Sure, I can do that.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand in his. “Mary, are you scared? Would you like to hold my other hand?”

 

“No, I’m a big girl. I’m not scared.”

 

Oliver and Felicity gave each other a knowing look. Mary was definitely going to be okay with the whole dating thing. That was good to know.

 

*****

 

They were just getting ready to leave the aquarium when Felicity noticed Mary was fidgeting. “Mary, do you need to go to the washroom?”

 

“I can wait until we get home.”

 

“I can take you if you like.” She looked at Oliver to make sure that was okay and he nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll wait for you both here near the gift shop.”

 

As Felicity and Mary walked away, Oliver had another moment where he felt bad because Mary didn’t have a mother. He tried his best but it was at moments like this, he knew Mary didn’t like going to public bathrooms by herself and if he was honest he didn’t like her doing it either so she tended to wait until they got home. He was so glad Felicity was here today.

 

Things would be easier if there were more family or gender neutral bathrooms.

 

*****

 

“Do you want me to give you a boost to reach the sink?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Felicity lifted Mary so she could quickly wash her hands. She then handed her some paper towels to dry them.

 

“Thank you for your help, Ms. Smoak. I know Daddy feels bad when I have to go the bathroom when we are out.”

 

“No problem.” Felicity suddenly felt sad, she hadn’t considered the problems Oliver might face being a single dad to a little girl. “Ready to go?”

 

Mary nodded. Then stopped. “Do you need to fix your lipstick?”

 

Felicity smiled. “No, but I can if you want me too.”

 

“Please.” Mary blushed.

 

Felicity remembered how much she used to love to watch her Mom put on makeup when she was little. Maybe she would get Mary a chapstick, she was sure the little girl would love it.

 

Felicity turned after reapplying her lipstick. “How do I look?”

 

“Very pretty.”

 

“Why, thank you. We should go out and find your father. He’s probably wondering where we are.”

 

“Okay.” Mary led the way out of the washroom and back to her father. “Daddy, doesn’t Ms. Smoak’s lipstick look pretty?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak’s lipstick is nice but she looks pretty with or without lipstick.”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

Mary leaned in and whispered in her father’s ear. “That was a very nice thing to say, I think she liked it.”

 

Oliver smiled at Felicity and again she wished she knew what Mary was saying. But as Oliver was smiling it couldn’t be all bad.

 

“Well, Felicity thank you for spending the afternoon with Mary and me.”

 

“It was my pleasure. Maybe we can do it again.”

 

“Ask her what she’s doing for supper?” This time Mary’s whisper was loud enough for Felicity to hear.

 

“Felicity, I was going to barbecue some burgers for supper. If you would like to join us, I mean, if you don’t have other plans, I don’t want to presume you’re free.”

 

Mary smiled up at her father and all Oliver could think was, man, I used to have game.

 

“I would love to join you for some burgers.”

 

“Yeah!” Mary cheered.

 

“How about I follow you guys back to your place in my car.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

*****

 

It had been a big day for Mary and she hadn’t slept well the night before so it wasn’t long after dinner she was falling asleep on her feet.

 

Oliver felt bad, he knew how much she wanted to stay awake while Ms. Smoak visited but that just wasn’t meant to be.

 

“Okay, baby girl, time for bed.” He scooped her up in his arms.

 

“I’m not a baby girl, I’m going to grade 3!” Mary said with as much indignation as she could while yawning.

 

“I know! But you will always be my baby girl no matter what. And right now, you are too sleepy to stay up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll be back in a moment. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

 

“No problem.”

 

*****

 

As Oliver tucked Mary into bed, she grasped his hand. “Daddy, I really like Ms. Smoak and I think if you continue to be nice, she might like you too and I think,” she yawned again, “that would be very nice.”

 

Oliver smiled down at his daughter as he turned off the bedside lamp, he sure hoped he didn’t disappoint her.

 

*****

 

“So, Mary knows,” Oliver said seriously as he walked toward Felicity who was seated on patio furniture near the fire pit.

 

“I noticed.”

 

“I’m sorry, Felicity. It wasn’t my intention and I totally understand if you want to step back from this. New relationships have their own difficulties without the pressure of a seven and a half-year-old.”

 

“I don’t find this difficult. Do you find this difficult?”

 

“No, I just don’t want you to feel pressured. I really like you but I understand if you want to back off.”

 

“Oliver, sit down with me.” She patted the seat next to her. Oliver sat. “First, where are your parents?”

 

“Oh, they went to London for a couple of weeks.”

 

“Okay.” Knowing they were alone, Felicity took the moment to straddle Oliver on the seat. She took his face in her hands. “Oliver, I need you to know something.”

 

“Yes,” he gulped. He gently placed his hands on her waist. Yep, she was sitting there, it wasn’t just a fantastic dream.

 

“I really like you too. In fact, I’m very attracted to you.” She began to move on top of him, rubbing him just where she wanted. She could feel his body’s reaction to hers. “I think you are attracted to me too.”

 

“I am.” His voice came out a little deeper than normal.

 

Felicity ran her fingers through his scruff which was just the right length. “Maybe..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You could kiss me?”

 

Oliver’s hands moved slowly up from her waist, past her ribs, coasted past the underside of her breasts, Felicity moaned, all the way up to cup her face in his hands and pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss.

 

Oliver moaned as Felicity’s tongue invaded his mouth. God, this woman was perfect was all he could think.

 

*****

 

They had been making out for a little while when Felicity pulled back. “Oliver, I should go. It’s getting late and honestly, I’m losing my will to resist you.”

 

“Really?” He smirked.

“Hey, don’t let it go to your head, buddy.” She winked at him as she slowly extricated herself from his lap.

 

“Hold on, I’ll walk you to the door.”

 

“I’ll walk ahead of you, so you can check out my ass. I know you like to.” She winked.

 

“Are you sure you want to resist.”

 

“No, but there is a little girl involved so I don’t want to make any hasty, selfish decisions when it comes to whatever is going on here.”

 

“Did I mention that I really like you, Felicity?”

 

“I believe you did.” She couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“So I’ll text you tomorrow. Is it bad that I already miss you.”

 

“No, because I feel the same way. Ugg. We are becoming those people!”

 

“Yes, we are. I’ve never been one of those people.”

 

“Me either.”

 

Oliver was about to open the door for Felicity when the doorbell rang.

 

“Strange, someone coming by so late.” Oliver opened the door and there was Laurel Lance.

 

“Laurel? What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see my daughter,” She tried to push Oliver out of the way and stumbled.

 

Oliver helped her up and could smell the alcohol on her breath. “Hey, Mary’s asleep, it’s late. Why don’t you get a good night’s sleep and come see her in the morning.” He knew Laurel had a history of drinking but showing up to see Mary while drunk, this was new.

 

Laurel turned and saw Felicity. “Who are you? The woman trying to be my daughter’s Mommy? Well, I’m here she doesn’t need another Mommy.”

 

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m a friend of the family, actually, I taught Mary grade two. She was a very good student.” Felicity turned to Oliver. “I should go. Thanks for everything today.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“No, I’m fine. We’ll talk soon.” Felicity practically ran to her car. She would not be responsible for breaking up a family. She had been raised by a single mom and if Mary could have a happy family, she would not stand in the way.

 

Felicity drove for a couple of blocks before pulling over to let herself have a good cry. It was just that she had really liked him. And she hadn’t really liked someone in a very long time.  

 

Finally, she pulled herself together enough to drive home to curl up on her couch with a pint of ice cream and a chocolate bar - these were desperate times and they called for desperate measures.

 

*****

 

Oliver handed Laurel a cup of coffee. “Laurel, what are you doing here really?”

 

“I wanted to see Mary.”

 

“You can always see Mary, you know that. You also know that she’s seven and would probably be in bed at ten o’clock at night.”

 

“I didn’t realize the time.”

 

“Because you were drinking. Please, tell me you didn’t drive here.” Oliver went to look out the window for a car.

 

“No, I took a cab.”

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

“With my father. Why? Are you worried I’m going to cause trouble for you and your lady friend?”

 

“No, I’m not worried about that at all. Laurel, we have been over for a long time, you will always be Mary’s mother and any woman I date will have to understand that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Oliver wasn’t sure if Laurel had expected a fight or if she was just starting to sober up, probably the latter as she had only drunk one cup of coffee. “So how about I call you a cab and you come back tomorrow afternoon to see Mary?”

 

“Okay, but I am Mary’s mother.”

 

*****

 

**Oliver: I’m sorry for what Laurel said**

**Oliver: I had no idea she was coming**

**Oliver: I hope we are okay**

 

Felicity didn’t write back, Oliver tried not to worry. She was probably asleep.

  
  
  



End file.
